A common medical complication of premature birth is a lung condition called bronchopulmonary dysplasia. The traditional treatment for this disorder is intravenous injections of a steroid compound, dexamethasone. Intravenous dexamethasone often results in improved pulmonary function and a rapid reduction in the need for ventilator support, but there are many systemic side effects from the intravenous administration of this compound. This study is a randomized, double-blinded study designed to determine if inhaled dexamethasone is as effective (or more effective) than intravenous injections of dexamethasone, and to determine if inhaled dexamethasone is associated with fewer systemic side effects. This study is done in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit at the University of Utah Medical Center and the Primary Children's Medical Center.